


Betrayed By Love

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌇 Marvel FanFiction 🌇 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Betrayal, Broken Families, Broken Heart, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Manipulative Mary Jane Watson, Out of character Mary Jane Watson, Partner Betrayal, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, Tumblr, angst and hurt, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Six months before Miles story takes place, Peter Parker learns something, he never thought he would be true he confronts his wife Mary Jane Watson about it.When Mary Jane tries to tell him it's not true Peter won't listen to her lies anymore and goes to save the world like he always does.Though this time Peter pays the ultimate price.





	Betrayed By Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownUnseenUnheard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/gifts).

> I'd just like to point out I don't hate Mary Jane Watson, I think she's a great character but this idea was just to amazing to pass up. 
> 
> I do love the relationship that every M.J and every Peter Parker have with one another their one of my favorite couples, but @unknownunseenunheard on Tumblr made a good point when he said that Mary Jane acted weird around Fisk.
> 
> Here's the link to that post that he made about it.
> 
> Post Link: https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/post/188030951723/at-the-beginning-of-the-movie-peter-tells-miles
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Peter Parker sat on the sofa in his home that he shared with his loving wife Mary Jane, tears were sliding down his face as he tried to work out in his mind what was going on.

He didn't want to believe what he had found; he didn't want to believe that Mary Jane his M.J, the woman he would give up his very life for would do something like this to him.

At the information he had found out Peter had already thrown up as any times as he could until it was nothing more than dry-heaving. Just the thoughts that had been running through his mind had caused him to be sick and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Peter had tried repeatedly since he had gotten home; he tried to reason with himself that Mary Jane would never do anything like that to him, but as the minutes passed by he wasn't so sure anymore.

"She loves me..." Peter said to himself his voice weak and barely above a whisper as he tried to convince himself of this. "She loves me I know she loves me," He said as more tears slipped down his face a kind of urgency lining his voice.

"**_Are you sure about that?_**" The thoughts in his head said as he tried to push them away, trying to ignore what they were saying.

"Yes?" Peter whispered to himself but it sounded more like a question than an answer; almost like he was questioning himself.

Mary Jane had to love him, they had been together since they were young and they had been best friends before they became a couple. Mary Jane had to love him or all of that would have been a lie, everything they had went through together would have been a lie.

"Peter?" A soft voice that was laced with worry asked causing Peter to jump and look up to see the very woman that was causing his distress. "Peter? What's happening? What's wrong?" Mary Jane asked as she dropped the bag of of groceries she had and quickly closed the door to head over to her husband.

Peter looked at his wife with wide eyes surprised to see her as if he had been expecting to see a monster instead of her fiery red hair and her pool blue eyes. She looked so scared and so worried for him but for some reason he was disgusted by that look of care.

"**_It's a lie,_**" His mind said to him as he kept staring at her. "**_It's all a lie and you know that_**," His mind said once again as Mary Jane looked at him with confusion as she waited for him to say something.

As he looked at her and she looked at him, he tried to find the words to say but nothing was coming until one word left him.

"Why?" Peter asked his voice barely above a whisper once again as he looked at his wife that he thought loved him.

"What?" Mary Jane asked as she looked at him with confusion written across her face. "Peter, What are you talking about?" She asked as she reached up to cup his face with his her hands and wipe away his tears.

Before she could touch his face though Peter instantly pulled away making sure to stand up so Mary Jane couldn't touch him.

"Why did you betray me?" Peter asked as he moved back from Mary Jane as if scared that she would hurt him in some way.

"W-What?" Mary Jane asked stuttering as she looked at her husband with confused, wide eyes. "Peter, I don't understand," She said as she moved towards Peter a look of worry crossing her face for him.

"Really?" Peter asked as he backed away from her once again before he quickly moved behind the sofa so there was something between them. He knew that she didn't have a happen and he knew that he wasn't in any danger with her at least not yet he wasn't since his spider sense wasn't altering him to anything. Peter still don't want to be near her though as if scared that her touch was deadly. "You really don't know what I was talking about?" He asked glaring at her anger started to come out in his face as he looked at her.

"No, Peter!" Mary Jane shouted in a frantic tone as she jumped to her feet and went to move around the sofa towards Peter, she stopped herself though as she watched him back up. "Peter, I'm telling the truth I have no idea what's going on," She said almost close to tears as she looked at her husband and at the fear that covered his face. "Tiger, Please..." Mary Jane started but was surprised when Peter suddenly cut her off.

"Don't call me that!" Peter yelled tears starting to stream down once more as he moved back towards their dinning room. "Don't you dare call me that!" He said as he tried to stop the tears, trying not to show weakness as he looked at the woman that he had trusted for so long.

"Peter..." Mary Jane trailed off her eyes filled with hurt and pain from his out burst not knowing what to do as he looked at her as if she was a total stranger.

"I know Mary Jane," Peter said venom in his words as he looked at his wife who was trying to figure out what he was talking about. "i know about you and Fisk," He said as he looked at her and for a split second he saw it. He saw the look of relization in her eyes before she blinked it away only a split second later and replaced it with one of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Jane asked though she knew what he was talking about.

"I know you told him about me," Peter whispered before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip trying to stop the sobs that threatened to leave him. "I found the emails, the documents, everything!" He shouted as he glared at her with eyes that looked like they belonged to a broken man. "You told him I was Spider-Man," Peter said his voice turning into a whisper once more.

After that everything was silent nothing could be heard but the sound of their breathing as they stood staring at one another.

Peter expected her to deny everything to tell him he was wrong and tell him why he was wrong as well as show him. That's what Peter hoped she would do at least, he hoped that she would tell him all those things and that they could forget about all of this and move on.

That's not what happened though and Peter knew before she even opened her mouth that, that's not what was going to happen.

"Everything that I've done was for us," Mary Jane said her voice darker than before as she looked at him with eyes to match her voice. "Everything I've done was to protect you," She said with anger in her tone as she glared at her husband with anger and fear.

"By ratting me out to one of the most dangerous men in the world," Peter said unable to take his eyes off of her as pain started to fill them.

Peter knew Fisk, he knew all of his villains well but he knew Fisk the most, he knew that he had almost everyone in his pocket at least he had thought almost everyone was. As it turned out though it seemed like everyone was and now the only person he could trust was his Aunt May.

"You wouldn't stop, Peter," Mary Jane said pulling him from his thoughts which made him look at her once more. "You wouldn't stop being, Spider-Man so had to make you stop," She said as if he would understand what she was trying to do and though he did he still couldn't believe it.

Peter knew his job was dangerous and he knew it was life threatening, he had known this for a long, long time. He thought Mary Jane understood that, even Aunt May understood that and even though she didn't like it she had never done anything like this. Peter never thought Mary Jane would do something like this but it seemed he was proven wrong.

"You have no idea what you've done," Peter hissed out tears bright in his eyes as he looked at her not knowing what else to do but just stand there and watch her.

"No, Peter I do," Mary Jane said as she moved to step around the sofa but once she did Peter instantly stepped back fearing that she would do something, "I've stopped you from being, Spider-Man and that way I've kept you safe," She said as she looked at him as if expecting him to suddenly be okay with what she had done.

"We could have talked about this you know," Peter said a sad tone coming over his voice as he moved towards the door a little more ready to run out at any moment in case she tried anything. "You could have told me you wanted me to stop, you could have..." He was cut off as she spoke over him without another thought.

"You wouldn't have listened, Peter," Mary Jane said as she glared at Peter a little knowing that he was trying to head towards the door to leave. "You would have found some way around it and you would have just kept on being Spider-Man!" She said in a fact cheery voice as she looked at her husband as if she was about to start crying. "This way though, this way you can never go back," She said with a forced smile as if she was even trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing.

"Mary Jane..." Peter whispered honestly more worried than scared at the moment as he looked at her with wide eyes. "You know I can't do that," He said wanting so badly to hold and tell her everything was going to be okay but he knew he couldn't. What she had done was unforgivable and not only put herself and him in danger but she had also put Aunt May in danger as well and that was something he could never forgive. He couldn't even forgive himself for putting Aunt May in danger and he knew he never would be able to forgive himself for doing that.

"I know you can't," Mary Jane whispered in a tight voice that was filled with anger as she looked at him. "At least not yet," She said as if some how he would see differently if he had time to think it over.

"Mary..." Peter started but winced as Mary Jane interrupted him once more her tone sharp and to the point.  
  
"Just get out," Mary Jane said as she turned away from him and headed back towards the sofa to sit down no longer wanting to look at the man that she had betrayed.  
  
Peter stared at her for a moment longer wondering if he had heard her right but he knew he had, he felt sick to his stomach at those words but he knew that he couldn't say anything that would make this better. Still though Peter couldn't help but walk towards her and with as much gentleness as he could he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head just like he had done every morning since they started dating.

"I love you, Mary Jane," Peter said as he pulled back before he looked towards the door and walked over to it so he could grab his jacket before leaving. "I always will," He said before putting his jacket on and walking out the door the last thing Mary Jane heard was the door shutting with a gentle click.

Mary Jane said nothing as she sat there tears starting to spill down her face much like they had done with Peter but with a deep breath she held them back. After a moment she carefully reached forward to grab her phone and without another thought she pulled up her contacts list.  
  
She looked through her contacts list until she came across the name Vanessa which was a code name for Fisk and quickly swiped to the right as to call him. She brought the phone to her ear and just listened to it ring before hearing a soft clicking sound showing that someone had picked up.

"It's Peter," Mary Jane said without giving the person on the other end a chance to speak already knowing it was Fisk since she was calling him on his personal number. "He knows," She said softly her jaw tight as tears began to slip down her face as she began to tell Fisk everything that had happened ignoring the pain in her chest as she did so. 


End file.
